poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Prom
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Prom is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot It's time for the annual prom. Nova Prescott (Aimee Teegarden) is on the prom committee with her friends Mei Kwan (Yin Chang), Ali Gomez (Janelle Ortiz), Brandon Roberts (Jonathan Keltz) and Rolo Banus (Joe Adler). They made all of the decorations and are finally prepared. Nova hopes Brandon, whom she has a crush on, will ask her to go to the prom. The prom is both something to look forward to and a source of worry. Lloyd Taylor (Nicholas Braun) complains to his stepsister Tess Torres (Raini Rodriguez) that he has no date, but Tess recommends to ask anybody, it does not matter who. Mei discovered by now that she has been accepted at a different university than her boyfriend Justin Wexler (Jared Kusnitz), and worries about telling him as prom approaches. Lucas Arnaz (Nolan Sotillo) has been in love with his lab partner Simone (Danielle Campbell), and turns to his friend Corey Doyle (Cameron Monaghan) to help him ask her to the prom. The only one who does not care about the prom is Jesse Richter (Thomas McDonell). He plays truant, rides his motorcycle across the schoolyard, and behaves as if nothing matters. Principal Dunnan (Jere Burns) tries to talk to him but does not get through to him. Meanwhile, Jordan Lundley (Kylie Bunbury) finds an earring in the car of her boyfriend, Tyler Barso (DeVaughn Nixon) but he assures her that he's not cheating. He shows how much he cares for her by taking her on a romantic date inside of the shed with the prom decorations, and asking her to the prom. Unfortunately, they forget to blow out a candle after their departure and it sets the shed and the decorations ablaze. With only three weeks left, Nova is forced to make all new props, but her friends are too busy with other things and can not help her. The principal gives Jesse a choice, either he helps Nova with the decorations, or he can't graduate. Jesse accepts reluctantly, as does Nova. They realize that they need each other. While Brandon deeply disappoints Nova by not asking her to the prom, she and Jesse grow closer, despite the fact that Jesse finds the idea of prom ridiculous. When Nova discovers that the prom theme of the neighboring school is the same as theirs, Jesse decides to sneak into their school and see how their decorations compare. Unfortunately while trespassing, the security guard notices them and the police catch them after they escape. The police call Nova's parents and when Nova's father arrives he gets extremely mad at Jesse. Meanwhile, Lloyd still cannot find a date. He gets frustrated and desperate. Lucas asks Simone to a barbecue of his friend Tyler. Tyler tries to talk and flirt with her and she rejects him, because he is dating Jordan. Simone tells Lucas she wouldn't have gone if she had known it was Tyler's party. It seems that Tyler and Simone have a past. Meanwhile, the stress in Mei and Justin's relationship reaches the breaking point, and Mei cancels on Justin for fear of telling him about her acceptance. At school, Lucas blows off Corey to spend more time with Simone, and asks her to study for the upcoming test with him, to which she agrees. However, as she is about to go to library, Simone is stopped by Tyler, who convinces her to talk with him. He tells her about his feelings for her. Jordan sees the two talking and immediately grasps the situation. After school, Nova apologizes to Jesse for her dad's behavior. Later, she brings him along as she goes dress shopping, for a second opinion. Back at school, Simone apologizes to Lucas for having ditched him. She has a surprise, tickets to a concert, where Stick Hippo (his and Corey's favorite band) is opening. Lucas wants to take Simone instead of Corey, much to Corey's dismay. Jordan dumps Tyler for his unfaithfulness, and decides to go to prom alone. This prompts him to ask Simone to prom, which is the same night as the concert, and she agrees. Simone tells Lucas that she is sorry, but she cannot go to the concert. Mei apologizes to Justin for her behaviour and tells him the truth, but instead of feeling hurt that she is going to a different college, he tells her he is proud of her. They agree that they should still go to prom together. As Lloyd gets rejected by another girl, he spots Lucas sitting outside the school, looking dejected. He learns his situation, and tells Lucas his own mistake with girls and high school. Lloyd tells Lucas that if he really loves Simone, then he should tell her. Two nights before the prom, Nova, Ali, and Mei are in Nova's room, talking. Nova confesses to them that she has feelings for Jesse, which her dad unfortunately overhears. The next day, Nova's father tells Jesse he cannot ask Nova to prom, because he is "bringing her down". That afternoon, Jesse is unusually hostile towards Nova and deserts her. On prom night, Lucas climbs a tree to reach Simone's window. He tells her how he feels and begs her not to go to prom, but she goes anyway. Disappointed, Lucas realizes what a bad friend he has been to Corey, and offers him the other concert ticket. The two head off to see their favorite band happily. At her house, Nova is heartbroken, and refuses to pose for the camera in her prom dress. Her father, worried, explains that he was the one who told Jesse not to ask her to prom. Angered, Nova storms out of the house. Meanwhile, at Lloyd's house, it is revealed that he is taking his sister to prom. At Jesse's house, his mother has a talk with him, and he realizes that he should still take Nova to prom. At the school, Tyler leads Simone into the building, and almost immediately abandons her. Simone finds out from a couple of girls that it was actually Jordan who dumped Tyler, and Tyler had gone to her with no other option. As Tyler and Jordan are pronounced prom king and queen, Jordan refuses to participate in the king-and-queen dance. When Tyler asks Simone to dance, she refuses and leaves. She goes to the concert parking lot, where she waits for Lucas, and they share a dance. Nova is having an awful time at prom, and when Ali tells her the fountain centerpiece is broken, she cannot take it any more. As she is about to leave, she hears the fountain start again, and knows the only person who could have fixed it was Jesse. He walks up to her and asks her to prom. She agrees, and they dance followed by a kiss. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Ali, Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi the Feather Duster, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Merida, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Alice, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Lilo, Stitch, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Ttark, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Jenny, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Miss Frizzle, Liz, his students, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Funicello Spinelli, Smart Girl Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Sharon Spitz, Maria Wong, Alden Jones, Connor MacKenzie, Nina Harper, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the Teen Titans (Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg), The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, and the Electric Mayhem), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Napoleon, and Birdo guest star in this film. *Both Winnie the Pooh, The Muppets, and Prom were released in theaters in 2011, the same year Tangled was released on DVD and Blu-ray and The Lion King was re-released in theaters in 3-D and later released on Blu-ray for the first time. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, The Princess and the Frog, Frozen, Brave, Snow Whte and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Mulan, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Tangled, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Lilo and Stitch, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Dinosaurs, Oliver & Company, Recess, Kim Possible, The Muppets, and Prom were all made by Disney. *The film will be inspired by Daniel Esposito's classic film Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries and Winnie the Pooh in One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On (Tokyo Disneyland Show). *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Alvin and the Chipmunks films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, the Pokemon films, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, The Lion King films, The Land Before Time films, the Beauty and the Beast films, the Aladdin films, the Madagascar films, Cats Don't Dance, The Little Mermaid films, Sleeping Beauty, The Princess and the Frog, Frozen, Brave, Snow Whte and the Seven Dwarfs, the Cinderella films, Tangled, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Kronk's New Groove, Recess: School's Out, the Kim Possible films, the Scooby-Doo films, The Muppets films and Napoleon. *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4, in which Roxy joins Bloom and her friends. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Disney crossovers